falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gecko (Fallout: New Vegas)
Young green gecko Giant green gecko |location =Mojave Wasteland Zion Canyon |footer =240px The various geckos appearing in the base game }} Geckos are creatures in the Mojave Wasteland. Characteristics Biology Geckos can be found living across the entire Mojave Wasteland, with many different species calling the local area their breeding grounds. They are said to have been stemmed from Fire Root Cavern.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide p.425 There are three types of gecko in the Mojave: normal geckos, golden geckos, and fire geckos. Another variety, the green gecko, is found in Zion Canyon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Geckos are reptilian and born with a pair of fins behind their heads. Their eyes possess an orange tint, and their body coloration differs greatly depending on the gecko subspecies in question. Geckos have evolved with five fingers and five toes. Dependent on type, they range from the size of a small human child, to heights exceeding that of an average human adult. Gameplay attributes Geckos are generally found in small packs. Once a single gecko attacks something or is attacked, its pack will join the fight. They charge or leap at their opponents with their mouths open, ready to snap down. They attack rapidly with their claws as a melee attack and some subspecies of geckos can breathe fire or spit a poisonous liquid as a ranged attack. Their hides and meat prove useful as survival crafting ingredients. In particular, the hides, once tanned, can be used to craft several varied types of armor that offer greater defense than their base variants along with resistances to fire, poison, and radiation. Geckos, green geckos, and golden geckos are classified as animals, and are affected by the Animal Friend perk. Fire geckos, however, remain hostile to the Courier despite the perk. This is because fire geckos, unlike the others, are classified as abominations. This means that fire geckos will flee if shot with a flare gun, which is remarkable considering their familiarity with fire. Variants Gecko Geckos appear in packs of varying size, depending the location. They will charge at their prey with their mouths open, and attack by biting and with swipes from their claws. Geckos can be found in the areas surrounding Goodsprings, along the I-15 towards Primm, and around the Mojave Outpost. These are the least dangerous species of gecko found within the Mojave. |level =7 |perception =5 |hp =65 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (30 ) |items = * 80% Gecko hide * 75% Gecko meat * 25% Gecko meat * 20% Gecko egg }} |level =3 |perception =3 |hp =20 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |items = * 80% Gecko hide * 75% Gecko meat * 25% Gecko meat * 20% Gecko egg }} |level =3 |perception =3 |hp =20 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (15 ) |items = * 80% Gecko hide * 75% Gecko meat * 25% Gecko meat * 20% Gecko egg }} Gecko hunter Gecko hunters look identical to normal geckos, but have greater health and speed. They are very fast and will attempt to rush and overwhelm their prey by attacking in groups. |level =3 |perception =3 |hp =100 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (15 ) |items = * Gecko hide * Gecko meat }} Young gecko Standard geckos that have yet to mature fully. They are smaller and less damaging than adult specimens, but share similar behavior and may appear with them in packs. |level =3 |perception =4 |hp =40 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (15 ) |items = * Gecko hide * Gecko meat }} Young gecko hunter These immature geckos are smaller and weaker than adult gecko hunters, but attack in the same way. Although appearing as hostiles on the compass, they often ignore nearby creatures unless provoked. |level =3 |perception =5 |hp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (15 ) |items = * Gecko hide * Gecko meat }} Golden gecko This type of gecko is distinguishable by brilliant golden scales. They can be found around irradiated areas such as Crescent Canyon east and Crescent Canyon west, Vault 34, Cottonwood crater, and the Searchlight church basement. Golden geckos have been affected by high levels of radiation, leading to their larger size and unique coloration. In addition, exposure to radiation has caused their attacks to inflict significant amounts of radiation damage. |level =12 |perception =5 |hp =125 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (50 ) |attack2 =Radiation bite (+15 for 5/sec.) |items = * 80% Golden gecko hide * 75% Gecko meat * 50% Gecko meat * 20% Golden gecko egg }} |level =5 |perception =3 |hp =125 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |attack2 =Radiation bite (+15 for 5/sec.) |items = * 80% Golden gecko hide * 75% Gecko meat * 50% Gecko meat * 20% Golden gecko egg }} Golden gecko hunter These geckos may appear alongside golden geckos and attack in the same way. Their bites are similarly irradiated, dealing less radiation per second but for a longer period of time. Golden gecko hunter melee attacks do similar damage to regular golden gecko melee attacks. |level =12 |perception =5 |hp =125 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (50 ) |attack2 =Radiation bite (+9 for 10/sec. ) |items = * Golden gecko hide * Gecko meat }} Young golden gecko Golden geckos that have yet to mature. They are seldom found alone and are usually found with adult geckos. Although weaker than matured variants, their speed makes them a threat to low level player characters. |level =7 |perception =4 |hp =60 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (35 ) |attack2 =Radiation bite (+2 for 10/sec. ) |items = * Golden gecko hide * Gecko meat }} Fire gecko Fire geckos have mottled purple and red hides, and prominent spikes on their backs. In addition to their bite and claw attacks, they have the ability to breathe fire. They can mainly be found in and around mountainous areas and caves, such as the Lucky Jim Mine and Nopah cave. |level =16 |perception =7 |hp =165 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (60 ) |attack2 =Fire breath (23 ) |items = * 80% Fire gecko hide * 75% Gecko meat * 75% Gecko meat * 25% Gecko meat * 20% Fire gecko egg }} |level =17 |perception =7 |hp =185 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (65 ) |attack2 =Fire breath (23 ) |items = * 80% Fire gecko hide * 75% Gecko meat * 75% Gecko meat * 25% Gecko meat * 20% Fire gecko egg }} |level =14 |perception =7 |hp =165 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (50 ) |attack2 =Fire breath (23 ) |items = * 80% Fire gecko hide * 75% Gecko meat * 75% Gecko meat * 25% Gecko meat * 20% Fire gecko egg }} |level =14 |perception =7 |hp =165 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (50 ) |attack2 =Fire breath (23 ) |items = * 80% Fire gecko hide * 75% Gecko meat * 75% Gecko meat * 25% Gecko meat }} |level =14 |perception =7 |hp =165 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (50 ) |attack2 =Fire breath (23 ) |items = * None }} Young fire gecko These immature geckos are smaller and weaker than adults, but attack in the same way and share the ability to breathe fire. They may be encountered in groups with fully grown fire geckos. |level =11 |perception =5 |hp =95 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (45 ) |attack2 =Fire breath (12 ) |items = * 80% Fire gecko hide * 75% Gecko meat * 75% Gecko meat * 25% Gecko meat * 20% Fire gecko egg }} Legendary fire gecko The legendary fire gecko is one of five legendary creatures. It is roughly twice the size of a normal fire gecko and its powerful and fast attacks makes it a dangerous opponent in close combat. It is found in Fire Root cavern. |level =25 |perception =8 |hp =385 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (115 ) |attack2 =Fire breath (23 ) |items = * 80% Fire gecko hide * 75% Gecko meat * 75% Gecko meat * 25% Gecko meat * 20% Fire gecko egg }} Green gecko Green geckos are native to and only found in Zion Canyon. When attacking from a distance, they can spit several far-reaching but slow-moving globs of poisonous saliva, somewhat resembling the radioactive spit attack that centaurs use. Once in contact with an enemy, they will attack like other types of gecko, by biting and clawing. Green geckos are almost always found in packs ranging from two to eight. Green geckos are often found near waterways and bridges in Zion Canyon. |base id = |level =12 |perception =8 |hp =225 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (75 ) |attack2 =Ranged (8 /sec for 10s) |items = * Gecko meat * Green gecko egg * Green gecko hide }} Young green gecko Young green geckos are smaller and weaker than adults, but spit poisonous saliva and attack in the same way. They are only found in Zion Canyon. |base id = |level =13 |perception =6 |hp =115 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (55 ) |attack2 =Ranged (8 /sec for 10s) |items = * Gecko meat * Green gecko egg * Green gecko hide }} Giant green gecko Another type of giant creature native to Zion Canyon, these geckos are larger than a human and have almost the same destructive power as the legendary fire gecko. |base id = |level =30 |perception =9 |hp =375 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (95 ) |attack2 =Ranged (8 /sec for 10s) |items = * Gecko meat * Green gecko egg * Green gecko hide }} Notable geckos * Gojira Notes * Several friendly geckos appear in the main Sorrows camp in Honest Hearts. They are possibly tamed. * Geckos deal heavy damage to limbs, especially the head. * Another type of fire gecko exists, but was cut from the final product. Its name is Gojira. Simply called "gecko" when spawned, Gojira is its editor ID. It's identical to the fire gecko, but about triple the size and has a whopping 8,000 HP. Appearances Geckos appear in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Before the release of Honest Hearts, the green geckos were mistakenly referred to as "Greek geckos" in press material. This was corrected before the release. Bugs * Geckos may not always be hostile to the Courier, even if the player character doesn't possess the Animal Friend perk. However, getting too close or trying to speak to one may turn it hostile. * Green geckos inhabiting Zion Canyon may not be hostile to the Courier, and approaching or attempting to talk to them will not change their disposition. If you happen to shoot one of these geckos, simply put away one's weapon and it will return to being friendly, just like a normal non-player character. * In the Mojave Desert, several young gecko hunters may be found superimposed upon one another, but not moving from the spot except to flail their arms and roar loudly. They cannot be damaged with guns, and when attacked and killed with a melee weapon, the game freezes and must be reset. * Geckos around Goodsprings source may spawn inside of rocks. * When a fire gecko's head is shot, flames will shoot out as if it were attacking. Sounds * Idle gecko * Gecko in pain * Snarling gecko * Flame throwing gecko * Flame burst Gallery Golden geckos.jpg|Four golden geckos in full attack. Gecko2.jpg|Two geckos wandering for food. Legendary fire gecko.jpg|Legendary fire gecko in the Fire Root cavern Gecko hide.png|Gecko hide Golden gecko hide.png|Golden gecko hide Geckoegg.png|Gecko egg Fire gecko egg.png|Fire gecko egg Golden Gecko egg.png|Golden gecko egg and green gecko egg Gecko steak.png|Gecko steak fire gecko.jpg| Fire Gecko using its fiery breath statswimgecko.jpg|Stationary swimming geckos statswimgecko2.jpg|Stationary swimming geckos seen from under water Swimminggecko1.png|Hydrodynamic form of a swimming gecko as seen from above the water Swimminggecko5.png|Hydrodynamic form of a swimming gecko as seen from under water Swimminggecko3.png|Topside view of a golden gGecko swimming Swimminggecko7.png|View from below a golden gecko swimming References Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Fallout: New Vegas legendary creatures Category:Honest Hearts creatures de:Gecko (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Гекко (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Гекон